The present invention relates to an information recording/reproducing device and more particularly, to a method for evaluating, in an archive device equipped with a plurality of information recording media, the quality of each of the information recording media.
JP-A-2007-80363 is available as a Patent Literature disclosing a background art in the field of the present technology. The Literature describes “A DVD drive reads out information stored in a DVD disk. A controller seeks for disk degradation information from the read-out information.”